sasunaru ko ?
by chikanarusoubi
Summary: OMG xD first story like this...
1. naruko?

~I don't remember why did I actually did it... I just know that it was the right thing in the moment...~"sasuke's tought"

...sasuke was running away from the fangirls like always,so he had to do something quick so they will leave him alone... he saw this blonde girl in a corner and carried her as his new hostage..the action was so fast that he didn't notice who she was until he stopped jumping trough the roofs of houses..until he finally reached a clear in the woods...

Uh...sasuke?... "the blonde said"

how do you know my name? "he replied"

well...I..uh..could you leave me in the floor first.? "she said embarassed"

oh..yeah ...sorry..."he replied while leaving her slowly sitting in the floor"

well...I "she tried to answer completly blushed and not knowing where to look at with her bright big blue eyes"

*noises*

shh "he told her while putting his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet"

mh? "she replied looking at him"

They are coming " he said calmly to her looking at her eyes and moving his hand to hold her chin"

who are they? "she said with curious tone"

the reason why I took you here.." he said looking at her big blue eyes"

HERE HE IS! "sakura said alerting the other girls"

So sasuke did what he had to...sasuke got rid of them with a sudden move...

OMG! "all the girls said on unison"

Sasuke kissed the blonde...she couldn't even articulate a word before he did it...It was so sudden that even he was surprised...

So there we where...in the a clear in the woods in the middle of nowhere...he was kissing a blonde infront of my fangirls...a girl that he didn't even know her name...a girl...that was beautiful and unique...

All the fangirls left running while screaming...So he released the blonde of the kiss...

..."she was sitting there completly blushed...just staring at me .."

are you ok ? " he said while standing up and extending his hand to help her stand "

yeah...I think "she said putting her hand over his while standing up"

So who are you? " sasuke said looking at her blue eyes not unholding her hand"

well...I'm naruko...and..I...well "she said looking at the grass "

Naruko?..what a curious name..." he replied"

well...and I was looking for ...uh...this direction and I got lost...well you actually got me lost...and ...well...uh... "she said nervoulsy while unholding sasu's hand"

uh..I'm sorry let me bring you there..."sasuke said extending his hand to her so she came with him"

umh...ok "she said nervously taking sasuke's hand "

what a curious thing.."sasuke said while reading the paper "

what is it ?... "she said looking at him.."

the direction in the paper...is mine.. "sasuke replied looking at her "

...really? "she said nervously"

yeah...so I'll take you there..."Sasuke said while carrying her again"

hey wait no! put me down "she said when he started jumping trough the woods...but her childly screamings wouldn't make me put her down "

~~~~~In the House...~~~~

So what did you wanted here? " sasuke said while opening the door"

well...hokage told me I'll start living here from now on... "she said looking at the floor"

oh...So you are that roommate he was talking about the other day right?..." sasuke said while getting inside the house "

yeah I suppose... "she said nervously trying to hide her face in her blonde and long hair "

Aren't you going to come in ? "I said looking at her from the inside of the home"

uh...yeah...thanks "she replied entering the house nervously blushing"

who's that little bitch entering sasuke's house? "sakura said"

I think she is his new roommate "Ino replied"

That's curious.."sakura said"

What is it? "ino asked curiosly"

Isn't it supposed to be always 2 men in the same room…not a girl and a boy… "sakura said seriously"

Well…maybe is just a mistake of the program..and she'll move later"ino replied walking away from the house"

Maybe you're right "sakura said leaving the place"

~~On Naruko's room ~~

Aaughhhh! *the blonde said while placing a pillow in front of her face* why didn't I told him it was me! *she said while unconverting from her jutsuu and becoming a pretty normal young man with really blonde hair and big blue eyes *

Why! God dammit! Why did he had to kiss me? "he said touching his lips with his fingers"

*knock Knock Knock*

Who's there? "the blonde said"

It's me Sasuke.." can I talk with you".

Sure…"Naruto was just to open the door , when he remembered Sasuke tought he was a girl…so he suddenly change to naruko all again".

*opens door* What's up? "the blonde said not opening the door completely"

I just wanted to ask you…If you'd like to come eat some ramen with me?...I mean…If you like it…umhh…yeah. Is like…uh…a welcome dinner….we could say that…."Sasuke said blushing"

Uh…*inner Naruto..Hell yeahhh! RAMEN!* ok…I'd be downstairs in a minute…"the blonde replied calmly"

Uh…ok "Sasuke said walking towards the stairs"

*closes door*

"thinks" OK it will just be today…I mean he invited me ramen..so..yeah..just today…and at night I'll tell him who I really am..and …yeah.

~~~Eating in Ichiraku :D ~~~later! ~~~

~at sasuke's house~~

Both of them where sitting in the living room's sofa watching TV.

So did you enjoy dinner? "Sasuke said looking at the blonde"

Yeah…I really like ramen..Is just that Im more used to eat it the instant way *giggles* "naruko replied"

I have a partner at school ..who does the same.."Sasuke replied kinda smiling at her"

Really?.."naruko is slow as Naruto and didn't notice he was talking about him"

Yeah…he's blonde like you and has this…really weird obsession with becoming hokage in the future …but…his ….kinda…nice…to get along with… "Sasuke said blushing..also his slow and didn't notice the similarities.."

Cool ^.^ so…do you think he's cool? *giggle*"naruko replied looking at him"

Umh…I don't know how to explain it….I just…like him a lot…like..A friend I think…But sometimes…I just want to kill him *giggles* "Sasuke replied at her"

Can I meet him someday?..what's his name? "naruko replied"

Yeah….I think so…you might know him…he's Uzumaki…Naruto.."Sasuke said smiling"

~~~~awkward silence~~~~*Sasuke notices it *

Oh.. "naruko replied" *thinks; Oh god Im so slow *inner facepalm* *

Do you know him ? "Sasuke said getting closer to her".

Uh..no I don't think I have the pleasure *giggles*. "looks at him nervously"

Really? *grabs her chin* cuz..I think you know him pretty well..*Sasuke said smirking *

What do you mean ? "naruko said trying to get a little away from him …but failing".

You know what I mean…Naruko…or should I say…Naruto…*kisses her*

*naruko transforms again into Naruto**but the kiss continues.*

*slowly the hands of Naruto embrace Sasuke, while he slowly starts playing with the blonde's hair.*

*Sasuke breaks the kiss *

*Naruto fainted because of the impression of what they've done.*

^^Sasuke carried Naruto to his room and left him on his bed ^^

*Sasuke went to his room *Lying on the bed*

What's wrong with me ?,,,, why did I did it?…even knowing it was him… what the hell was I thinking? "Sasuke thought about it.."

^^at naru's room^^

*suddenly wakes*

What just happened? "Naruto said on his mind"


	2. naruto?

The next day ^3^

*the sun enters by the window and Naru wakes up*

*slowly opens the door…trying to find Sasuke..*

Where is him ?" he said out loud"

Im in the kitchen "Sasuke replied from the 1st floor"

Oh… "Naruto..nervously walked down the stairs and got into the kitchen".

Good morning…"Naruto said blushing and trying not to look directly at him while sitting down at the table".

Good…morning.."Sasuke said..placing plates with breakfast on the table".

Wow ! did you cooked all this "the blonde said happily looking at his plate".

Yeah…I've cooked from myself almost all my life "Sasuke replied eating slowly".

*giggles* the only thing I know how to do is.. ramen (instant) and…normal stuff like rice.. *giggles* "Naruto replied nervously"

That doesn't sound healthy at all "Sasuke replied not looking at him ".

Well…Is just…that Iruka-sensei sometimes brings me food…so I don't need to worry a lot about it *smiles* ."Naruto said"

~awkward silence~

"Sasuke finished his breakfast and stood up"

So….are you going to do anything today?..."the blonde said blushing"

Actually …no..I just..was going to stay..and watch Tv…how 'bout you ?..."Sasuke replied looking at him"

Uh well…I was thinking of going to get..my stuff…because…you know I'll be living here for a month or so… "naru replied nervously"

Do you need help ? "Sasuke replied drinking a cup of coffee"

Umh…no..I don't think so.. "naru said blushing and trying to avoid he's glance "

I'll go with you anyways…"he said taking a napkin from the table and getting closer to him " I can't leave a lady in need alone can I? *sasuke said while cleaning naru's cheek with the napkin*

Uh…"the blonde was speechless after Sasuke did that"*he was bright red at that moment*

*evil smirk from Sasuke*

So….let's go… "Sasuke said opening the door" oh wait…

What is it ? "Naruto said getting ready to go. "

Sakura and the rest of the fangirls are outside.."Sasuke said checking the outside by the window"

So ?..what does it have to do with me? "the blonde replied getting close to the door"

They saw a girl entering the house…not you "Sasuke said patting naru's head "

Oh..you're right "naru said converting" are you happy now? "the blonde said sarcastically"

Yeah I am "Sasuke said taking the blonde's hand and opening the door" let's go.

"naruko blushed while leaving the house..holding hands with Sasuke".

*inner Naruto* why do you blush…It's just…a friend holding your hand…I mean…is not like you like him or anything…right …right..? *totally blushed*

Are you ok ? "Sasuke said looking at her after a long walk and awkward silence"

Uh..yeah"the blonde replied.."and…where are your fangirls..? "naru said trying to change the topic"

Uh…well…sakura…must be in that tree over there, Ino behind that wall…and the others are over that house.."Sasuke said calmly while everybody came out where he was saying"

How do you know..? "the blonde said amazed"

It's obvious "Sasuke replied"

^^^ At naru's house^^

So…this is my apartment…is not that big…but is really comfy…But I have to move away because of the stupid new law of the hokage.. "Naruko said opening the door"

Which law? "Sasuke said"

It says that a kid shouldn't be alone at home….that's why he sent me to your house "naru replied"

Oh…they don't give you like…options…"Sasuke asked while sitting on the couch by a side of naru"

Well yeah…but the options…where like…Lee, Neji or you….and since Lee creeps me out..and Neji wants me killed…I tought you'll be the best to live with *giggles* *tries to reach books from a high shelf*

Mhh…interesting "Sasuke said standing up and getting the books of the shelf and packing them on a box"

Yeah "naru said blushing" *trying to avoid getting close to Sasuke*

So…Im the only good option "Sasuke said cornering naru "

Amhh…yeah "naru replied…trying to get away from him and avoiding he looked at his totally blushed face "

Hmmm *Sasuke grabbed naru's chin and places a soft kiss on her lips *

*from the impression naruko turned into Naruto again *


End file.
